


his husband and his daughter.

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, M/M, Sobbe as Dads, cuteness, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbe had returned home and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed beside his husband and sleep forever-Only... there was someone preventing him from doing that.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	his husband and his daughter.

When Robbe had entered his apartment, he let out a relieved sigh as he dropped his bag to the wooden floor and removed his jacket from around his upper body.

When he hangs his jacket up on the wall, he hears the familiar sound of David Bowie’s voice quietly making its way through the hallways— from his bedroom (somewhere he desperately wanted to be).

The brunette dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and stumbled tiredly through the apartment until he reached the doorway of his and Sander’s bedroom where his heart was instantly filled with the sight he saw.

Sander was fast asleep on their bed, curled in on himself slightly and in his arms, wrapped in a protective embrace, was the pairs one year old daughter.  
She also slept soundly, occasionally yawning in her sleep as she moved to cuddle closer to her dad, who tucked his legs higher to bring the child to him. 

David Bowie was playing quietly in the room and Robbe thought fondly on the fact that Sander and their daughter had fallen asleep after listening to the music for some time.

Robbe had moved to the bathroom to get changed into some more comfortable clothes and when he returned, Sander looked over to him sleepily and sent him a small smile:

“Hey...” He whispered quietly and Robbe laid a kiss to his forehead before lying on his side to face the man.

“Hey.” He responded, voice also quiet. “You okay?” He asks and Sander nodded almost instantly: 

“More than okay.” His voice was hushed and the little girl in his arms opened her eyes, turned her head slightly and grinned up the familiar face of her Papa. She giggled softly before lifting her small hand to her cheek and closing her eyes once again. 

“Are you going to take her to her room?” Robbe asks with slightly raised eyebrows but he thinks he already knows the answer: 

“No...” Sander says sweetly as he looks down at the female version of his husband still wrapped tightly in his arms and Robbe falls in love all over again: “She’s staying here.” 

“Okay then...” Robbe mumbled as he moved over to the pair and wrapped his arms around his small family. 

“We love you.” Sander mumbled softly as he closed his eyes and the little girl lying between them hums softly in her sleep. 

“I love you both-.” Robbe began softly and pressed a kiss to Sander’s forehead, allowing his eyes to fall closed as David Bowie’s voice becomes the only thing he can hear again: “So, so much.” 


End file.
